This invention relates to a tool such as a drill used, for example, in drilling a base plate for wire printing.
Heretofore, the drills previously used for this kind of work have been made of a hard metal such as, e.g., a cemented carbide of the Wc-Co series, WC-TiC-Co series or the like, but drills of this kind have been defective in that, during their repeated use, there has been a comparatively rapid increase in the rifling and smearing appearing on the inner surface of the hole being drilled, thereby causing degradation of the products and necessitating that the drill be replaced by a new one at an early stage.
A significant advantage afforded by the present invention resides in its provision of a tool such as a drill or the like that is free from the foregoing defects.